Funeralia coda
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: When the Winchesters come back to the bunker after the whole Rowena ordeal, Cas is still absent. In the morning he finally arrives, bringing some bad news. Angels are going extinct. But there is something else bothering him. / The one where Dean and Castiel actually talk and Dean tries to comfort him. / Pre-Destiel


The Winchesters had returned to the bunker weary from their travel, the recent events still playing in their mind. Cas wasn't here, but he hadn't left so long ago, so it wasn't worrying for now. Who was Dean kidding. Of course, he was worried. The angels had him on their red list. But he also trusted the angel and his abilities. That's why he hadn't tried to contact Castiel yet. He would probably do so the next day. Definitely.

Dean went to his room immediately and started to unpack his duffel. The sight of his now infamous bacon cheeseburger stopped him in his tracks. Shit. They'd had a Reaper with them all the time, since his meeting with Death. Was Jessica even still here ? Probably not. He hoped so anyway. It made him really uneasy. His room at the bunker was supposed to be_ his_ Haven, not some fishbowl.  
He sighed again as he finished unpacking. He hoped Castiel was doing okay._ Don't get dead again._ Seriously, who said stuff like that ? It's not as if he could do anything now. He would had to wait for Castiel to return home.

Turned out he didn't have to wait for long, as the angel returned the next morning. The brothers were eating breakfast when they heard the bunker's door slam against the wall.

"In the kitchen Cas !" Dean shouted, relieved that he was finally home.

They waited some seconds and the angel appeared in the doorway. He looked very tired.

"Hello Dean. Sam."

"Hey Cas" Sam waved at him.

Dean was so relieved to see him alive that he stood up and welcomed the angel with a hug. "All in one piece then", he said softly.

"Yes", Castiel replied on the same tone. They let go of each other and Dean went back to his seat. "About that. I need to tell you some things."

"Well we have update for you too." Dean said in between two bites of bacon.

The angel nodded. "Would you like to finish eating then exchange information ?"

"Yeah we're almost done anyway. Want some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you Sam."

Once the brothers had eaten and washed their plates, they all went to the library to discuss.  
The Winchesters talked about Rowena and her plan, that she would help them and that she would try to locate Gabriel.  
Then it was Castiel's turn, and after a pause where he seemed to decide how to announce what he had to say, he just spit it out.

"Angels are going extinct."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean there is only a dozen of us left."

Silence received this declaration.

Sam was the quickest to react. "A ... dozen ?"  
"Yes."  
"And what happens ... "  
"If we all die ? Heaven stops running."  
"How come ?" This time Dean was the one to ask.  
"Well, angels are what powers heaven. The more "mojo" we have, the more we power it. If the energy is too low... then we won't be able to maintain all the heavens."  
"And the souls ?" Sam again, with an ever more shocked face.  
"The souls in our care will fall back to earth... and this planet will be infested with ghosts."

Silence once again invaded the space. This was oh _so_ bad. Angels might for the biggest part be dicks but this... this was a whole new level of fucked up. The three of them stayed still for quite a long time, lost in thoughts. At one point, Dean looked at his angel. All his emotions were clearly displayed. With one look, Dean saw the tiredness, the worry, the remorse probably as well. And his shoulders were very tense. Understandable, but...

As soon as Sam had left the library, Dean turned to the angel.

"Cas." He waited for him to look up. "There's something else, isn't it ?"

Castiel turned his gaze down and ran a hand on his face. That was confirmation enough. Dean scooted closer.

"Cas ? What is it ?"  
"Naomi"  
"That bitch who tortured you ?" The angel nodded minutely. "What about her ? You told me she got her head pierced."  
"By a drill. Not an angel blade."  
"But in the head! Surely..." Dean stopped himself when he saw the expression on Cas' face.  
"She's alive Dean. And I can't... I can't stop the memories." He closed his eyes and shivered. "I started when she arrived in the room were I was waiting and... I hasn't stopped since. I thought..."  
"You thought they wouldn't impact you anymore ?"  
"I know it would never truly have gone away but.."  
"Cas. I'm sorry, but that's always going to be there. The only thing you can do is learn to live with it."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Come here." Dean said in a beat. Castiel looked up and raised an eyebrow. The hunter shook his arm lightly in invitation. He didn't really know why he was doing this, but maybe that could help Cas, so he could eat his pride for once.

Cas smiled a bit then scooted closer. Dean wrapped his arm around the angel's shoulders then let him put his head on his bicep.  
The human tried to find something to say that would comfort his friend, but nothing he could think of would seem anything but a lie. He settled for stroking gently the angel's arm up and down and put his head on Castiel's.


End file.
